particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Istalia
Another Istalia (Istalian: Altra Istalia), A.I. in brief, was a parties coalition founded in 4332 by the Istalian Hosian Democrats (DHI) and by Liberty and Progress (LP). It is a coalition placed at the center-left of the istalian political spectrum promoting solid democratic principles, a social market economy and a strong state welfare. The coalition, after the defection of the Hosiandemocrats and then of the Istalian People's Party, the former became closer to the rightist parties while the latter joined the more leftist coalition Socialist Area, finally was dissolved by an agreement between the last remaining parties, Liberty and Progress, became in the meantime Radical Alliance, and the Istalian Labour Party, which decided to found a new coalition called Together for Istalia, to distinguish themself from the laftists parties of the Socialist Area with more social democratic and social liberal positions, so more centrist. History The coalition was founded mainly in reaction of the liberal reforms by the rightist parties which profited of the 4330's period of political impasse. Altra Istalia was so established to promote and defend a solid welfare, fairer working rights and conditions, thus a coalition focused on center-left and leftist social and economic matters. In 4333 also the Istalian People's Party (PPI). After few years also the newly founded Istalian Labour Party joined the coalition. At the first election contested by Altra Istalia, the coalition failed to secure a majority just for only 5 seats, a great result for this debuting party alliance which expressed the tiredness of the Istalian people for the Liberal Paragdima which dominated the country since the beginning of 43rd century (since the half of the century until the first half of the next one, veritable leftist party desappeared at all from the political scene with just few brief experiences). Unfurtunately, during this term the coalition wasn't able to form a Government after failing the dialogues first with Coalition of the Future and then with the Istalian National Party. After 4338 elections, instead, the coalition fel to 209 seats. However, thanks to the support of the communists, the Presidential candidate of Another Istalia, Marco Meloni (PPI), conquested the highest office of the Republic. Altra Istalia's parties then joined the largest party, the Comunist Party of Istalia, into a left-oriented Government, led by Endrigo Bellinguer, which promoted a series of several reforms into the social-economic field, probably the most important reforming process of the last 50 years. This government, however, was punished during the next elections which, instead, rewarded the center-right's parties which gained a plurality. Despite this, the leftist parties, thanks to the entering into the Parliament of the Labour Party, maintained the majority but the decision of DHI to join the National Party of Istalia and the Union of Liberal Democrats into a center-right government not only avoided a new agreement with the communist, but also stripped Another Istalia: the leadership of the People's Party, in fact, demanded immediate expulsion of the Demohosians from the coalition. LP tried to mediate between the parties, but when the party leadership changed, the new National Secretary assumed a more hostile position towards DHI which in 4343 left Another Istalia. In 4344, also the People's Party left Another Istalia to join instead Socialist Area of Istalia (Istalian: Area Socialista d'Istalia), A.S. in brief, the coalition promoted by the communists and by the newcomers of Socialist Refoundation, heir of Istalian Labour Area, feeling to shares more with the latter than with the more moderate members of Altra Istalia. In 4348, on initiative of the Labour Party, the coalition was dissolved while the two remaining parties decided to found a new coalition, called Togheter for Istalia, more centrist compared to the Socialist Area, promoting a social democratic welfare system without attacking the free market and the private initiative. Ideology The coalition focused its objectives on economic policies, aimed to support a solid Welfare system and protect and improve the working rights and conditions of the workers. The coalition persued Social Justice and Welfarism, however never refusing the free market but promoting a regulation aimed to persue the primary objective of the coalition. Electoral history Legislative Presidential elections Category:Istalia Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Political coalitions in Istalia Category:Political coalitions